Ash the MewHog
by Phoenix lord of rebirth
Summary: Ash is the son of mewtwo and shadow find out more inside.
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix: hey guys what is the up.

V.C.: welcome to a new story

Phoenix: so on with the show if you didn't figure it out by now we own Nada

Ash The MewHog

Prologue

Mewtwo sensed a familiar presence she smiled not turned around "Hello Samuel long time no see." Prof. Oak chuckled "Same to you Mewtwo I was hoping you'd return to the lab I was just about to attempt the dimensional communicator." he said Mewtwo nodded and the duo then returned to lab and began to activate the device and in a flash a black hedgehog like creature with red streaks in his fur he had crimson red eyes similar to blood he groaned where am I? he asked Mewtwo blushed heavily at the sight of the hedgehog suddenly a explosion of smoke occurred which cleared to reveal Butch and Cassidy "we're here for Mewtwo." Butch said "Over my dead body." Prof. Oak shouted Mewtwo got ready to fight only for Cassidy to throw a net at her it wrapped around her and caused immense pain suddenly the hedgehog jumped in and got in a fighting stance "So ya wanna fight well as a few 'friends' of ours said prepare for trouble." Cassidy said "And make it double" Butch said they pulled out two pokeballs "Torkoal Frosslass GO!." They screamed two creatures appeared one was a red turtle like creature with a brown shell with steam coming from it's shell the other was a icy ghost like figure with blue iris. Shadow ran at the Torkoal using it's long neck to swing himself towards the Frosslass activating his rocket boots causing Frosslass to faint the Torkoal's neck had been snapped from the swing killing it. Butch and Cassidy ran off the hedgehog freed Mewtwo (20 minutes later) Mewtwo awoke to see the hedgehog she hugged him and said "Thank you." he shrugged "No problem," he said then added "I'm Shadow." she nodded "I'm Mewtwo." she said

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix: hey guys.

V.C.: Welcome back.

Ash: You guys ruined my life.

V.C.: Ruined it we enhanced it.

Phoenix: both of you shut the hell up.

V.C.: fine. We own nothing.

Chapter 1:

13 Years Later

In a dark room a man looked over the results of his latest experiment "things were going fine until those pesky hedgehogs showed up" he muttered then sighed "if only I had real leverage over at least one of them" he paused a smile broke out on his lips "perhaps I may" he thought then typed a few numbers into his computer which beeped a second later "here we are soon I shall gain the upper hand'

Meanwhile in Kanto

Ash was relaxing after his defeat in Sinnoh "Ash sweetie come here please." his mother Deliah called Ash went downstairs and saw his mother had a worried expression "what's wrong mom?" Ash asked concerned "Ashton I think it's about time I admit a few things to you." Deliah paused making sure he was listening when she transformed into Meloetta "first off I am only a caretaker your real mother was created by Team Rocket" "so that would make me..." Ash trailed off "half Mewtwo" she finished then sighed "also your father isn't on a journey he's back in his home dimension" "wait," Ash cut her off "home dimension?" he questioned "yes Ash you see your father like your mother was created by a mad scientist bent on world conquest in a place called Mobius he accidentally came here thirteen years ago when Prof. Oak tested a dimensional transporter they met and fell in love however his home needed him so he left promising to return by your thirteenth birthday which is a few days away" "So is he a...?" Ash trailed off again "a criminal? No not that I know of" Ash sighed "okay so if I'm half pokemon and half Mobius person" "Mobian" Meloetta corrected "then why am I human?" Ash asked "good question the answer Samuel Oak he helped them disguise your DNA as human until it js ready to show itself he used his DNA to mask your natural DNA which we all are grateful for" Meloetta explained "okay."Ash sighed "Ash this doesn't change anything about you it just makes you unique" Meloetta had changed back to Deliah "but what if I want to have a family one day? What do I say? Oh yeah our kid is a hybrid between human pokemon and a weird thing called a Mobian." Ash looked at her demanding answers "only time will tell that decision is yours not mine" she said then hugged Ash "I love you Ash I do I just didn't think you could handle the truth until now" "it's okay I'm not mad" Ash hugged her back then looked off 'what will she say?' Ash thought 'will she accept me if I tell her?' he shook these thoughts away

Outside the house 2 hooded figures looked in at them "soon my child we will reunite" they thought then vanished.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix: Hey guys.

V.C.: Welcome back.

Phoenix: this chapter was really fun.

V.C.: so we're not gonna keep you any longer.

Disclaimer in previous chapters.

Chapter 2

A Few Days Later

Ash was sprawled out on a grassy hill near the entrance to Pallet Town with Pikachu by his side. "I'm so confused Buddy," Ash admitted. "I mean my whole life I thought I was a normal guy from Pallet with a dream to be the very best," he sighed. "but now out of nowhere I'm the son of a pokemon and some Mobian thing, I feel so lost." he looked towards Pikachu who rubbed his cheek against Ash's reassuringly. Ash nodded. "Okay let's go Pikachu everyone else is waiting on us." with that said Ash and Pikachu got up and began the walk home. Upon arriving home Ash saw his friends and Delia waiting inside for him. Ash entered and was tackled by all his friends in a group hug. When the hug was broken by a blinding light which revealed the two hooded figures from a few days ago. Gary spoke. "What's the big idea? Crashing my friends party." Ash stepped forward and looked at them. "Son finally we meet." spoke the first figure. The duo removed their cloaks and revealed Mewtwo and a black humanoid hedgehog with red streaks in his fur. "Ash do you know them?" Misty asked "Everyone meet Mewtwo and Shadow the Hedgehog...my parents." All eyes turned turned to Ash in shock. "What are you talking about that's crazy." Brock stated suddenly. Delia transformed into Meloetta and said. "Actually he's telling the truth." Everyone jumped Dawn sighed "So Ash is half Mobian?" "How do you know the what Shadow is?" Dawn was enveloped in a flash of white light which died down to reveal a navy blue female hedgehog with sapphire eyes wearing Dawn's attire. "Because I'm half Mobian."

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix: Howdy folks.

V.C.: Why are you talking like that?

Phoenix: Because I can pardner.

V.C.: Okay then Clay.

Phoenix: V.C. your flames of youth shine brighter than ever.

V. save the references for the quote.

Phoenix: If you guys like Naruto fics check out Naruto the most random gamer.

V.C.: and today's quotes are "put the rock on the x Double D" from Ed

Phoenix: and "But Ed there is no x" from Double D

V.C.: Disclaimer in previous chapters.

Chapter 3

The room was silent for a few moments until Shadow spoke. "Do you know who your Mobian parent is?" Dawn shook her head. "All mom ever said is that he is a funny person who came here in search of his mother." Shadow sighed. "Very well can you help Ash?" he asked. "I can try but I think I'd need help." Dawn said. "Hold on," Max cut in his shock gone. "If Ash is really your son why'd you both leave him?" "We had no choice I was needed in Mobius and Mewtwo is constantly running from Giovanni and Team Rocket." Shadow snapped. Shadow and Mewtwo then looked at Ash with remorse. "Forgive us Ash please we may have missed thirteen years but we are determined to spend whatever time we can with you." tears streamed down their faces Ash held back tears the best he could but a single tear found its way down his cheek as he embraced his parents breaking down. "I understand." he managed to say. Ash's friends and Meloetta smiled at the display by the family. After a few minutes the family broke the embrace "Ash I want you to come to Mobius with me to meet your uncles." Shadow said surprising Ash. "But...I'm human won't they freak out?" "Normally yes, but if Dawn can teach you to take on your Mobian form then we'll have no problem." Shadow assured him. Dawn looked at Shadow. "I'll do it but I'm coming with you." she said firmly staring Shadow straight in the eyes. The two stared each other down for awhile until Shadow nodded. Dawn smiled now back in human form she grabbed Ash's hand and dragged him out back. "Okay first off I'm gonna say this you have a lot to learn but for now I'm just going to teach you how to change back and forth between your human form and Mobian form," he nodded showing he understood. Dawn chose her words carefully "Imagine yourself transforming into a mobian." Ash closed his eyes and did as told and suddenly he was enveloped in a flash of light similar to the one that enveloped Dawn earlier. It faded to reveal a lean muscular male chocolate brown eyed black hedgehog with purple in his fur and wild spiky quills he also had an unusually long black tail similar to that of Mewtwo. 'Wow,' Dawn thought 'He looks cuter than ever.' she smiled at the thought and spoke "Good now to change back do the same thing, but in reverse." she transformed and smiled as they went back inside to see everyone was listening to a story about Ash when he was young from Meloetta. Ash groaned. 'Not again' he thought. Everyone looked at the two hedgehogs Mewtwo smiled "He looks like your twin." she said smiling at Shadow who nodded "I see that," he chuckled. "Minus the tail." he added. Ash looked at his friends. "Guys I'm going with Shadow," he said. "Don't worry about us we'll be here when you get back go spend time with your dad." May smiled Ash smiled back gratefully suddenly a portal opened. "That's our ride." Shadow announced. "Bye guys we'll be back." Ash and Dawn called. Mewtwo hugged Ash. "I wish I could come with you, but Giovanni would track me down, but I'm sure Pikachu will keep an eye on you." Ash blinked "Pikachu?" he asked. 'That's me.' Ash jumped as Pikachu appeared from under his hat. 'how'd you...?' 'Mewtwo linked our minds so now I can talk to you in english and we can communicate mentally' Pikachu explained. Ash nodded dumbfounded. He shook his head and followed Dawn and Shadow through the portal and for a moment all they saw was a bright light. When it went away Ash and Dawn were in awe of the futuristic world around them. Shadow simply told them to follow him until they were in a grassy field with a modest workshop with a sign that read.

"Tail's Workshop"

Shadow knocked on the door and was met by a cobalt blue hedgehog with emerald eyes wearing a pair of dark blue jeans. "Hey Shad who's your friends?" he asked. "Sonic this is your nephew Ash and his friend Dawn." Shadow introduced.

To Be Continued...


End file.
